Pain
by stormdog11
Summary: This is about when Anna loses and haves to give Kate her kidney even know Kate doesn't want it. How will Kate react? Will Kate tell her mom? How will her mom re-act? This is only 7 chapters. All in Anna's Pov but one in Kate's Pov.
1. Chapter 1

Pain

Chapter 1

I was sitting in Kate's hospitable chair waiting for her to wake because I was just in court and I tried everything to help her because my sister Kate wanted to die. But I wouldn't tell mom that because she would never listen but sometimes I hated to be cut open and scream of terror.

But I had too give her my kidney since the judge said my mom was my legal guardian. This was so unfair because I never got to finish. My mom was such a bitch. She thought she could just worry about Kate and not worry about me. But I had to explain to mom first.

I went out of the room and saw my mom yelling at a doctor to see to make sure she wanted to give the kidney. "Mom." I said calm. She turned around and looked at me she was really mad so I couldn't make her any madder. "Mom can we talk?" She nodded and we headed to the couches where our family was.

Brother was sitting looking thought the widow where Kate was. "Sweetie make it quick because you got to get rest for giving the kidney to your sister." Mom said so caring when she wasn't caring about me. "Hurry." She said in a rush.

"Mom happens if I don't survive while giving Kate the kidney? What if I need the kidney?" I asked her sobbing. Brother looked alarm.

"ANNA! STOP WITH YOU WHAT IF QUESTIONS! I DON'T GIVE THE HELL WHAT THE MATTER IS WITH YOU!" Mom screamed. "YOU MUST UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T DO THIS YOUR SISTER WILL DIE. YOU JUST HAVE TO BE CAREFUL!" She screamed her lungs out. I started sobbing in brother's shoulder because she said: I don't give the hell what the matter is with you. 

"Mom but what if I die would you care about me? Wait you wouldn't because I was here to just save Kate but not save me. I will never do sports I will just sit and go on short walks and die slowly and never have damn baby!" I yelled running into where Kate was and locked the door. Kate was awake.

"Anna, what were you and mom fighting about." She said really caring.

"Kate, I have to give you my kidney because I lost and there is nothing to stop it because it's planned tomorrow." I said sobbing through my tears. "I was fighting about what if I die. Now I can do nothing." I sai watching Kate fall asleep and soon I drifted to sleep.

The next morning. I hear screechy wheels and mom talking to the doctor saying to do it fast as they could. "Stop! Before they cut me open mom talk to Kate and see what she wants." I said yelling in tears. Mom ignored. "Just kill me." I said to mom. "Take whatever you would like." She ignored.

But we were in the room. They pulled a little of my pants downand pulled up some of my shirt. They put a camera that went through my skin. "Nope just the stomach, nope the small intestines. There is the kidney." Said a doctor.

"WAIT!" I screamed and they stopped. "Can I talk to my sister first?" They nodded. They brought her here on the wheels. They told me 5 minutes. "You got to talk to mom." I said and she nodded.

Mom came in. "Mom." Said Kate. "I want to die." Kate said. Mom looked angry.

"ANNA! YOU PROBABLY TOLD YOUR SISTER TO SAY IT AND SHIT! YOU ARE GOING TO DO THE MEDICAL NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE!" She screamed and called the doctors in.

They found my liver. They had a nice little knife, when they first got in the cut. I screamed and pushed them. I saw mom and dad sitting. Dad was holding mom. Mom was crying and left dad alone. Then 2 nurses hold me down. They went in the second cut but I was to strong for them. They got 4 nurses to hold me down. They deepened the cut. I screamed in pain. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" I yelled over and over. I was sobbing but they never stopped. Brother was in there because dad left because he couldn't take it.

Then the fourth cut they said the got done to getting to the liver. They let me breathed for a little. Brother walked over and sat in closer to see me because he was going to help me if I was in to much pain. They started cutting my liver. I screamed of terror and trying to get away from them. "STOP!" I SCREAMED. They poked a needle through me and I my eyes drooped.

When I woke up I saw brother."Kate is walking and running you are still not good to walk. Just a week. You can run in a month. You can drink in tow weeks and eat in 2 weeks." Jessie my brother was saying. Mom came in and I gave her a death stare. It was all her fault that she couldn't do anything. "Mom leave she doesn't want you." She nodded and left. Kate came in and sat in a chair by you.

"Sister I am so sorry you had to go in that pain and brother I am sorry you had to watch it. Anna when you need the kidney I will give you yours back and we will keep going through the process." Kate said crying. Jessie nodded and I smiled. I took off the covers.

"I'm getting up. I need fresh air. Where will we be able to go to a exit without being caught?" I asked. Kate smiled. Jessie was going to be on guard. We snuck a wheelchair and went out with a blanket. "It's so fresh, to bad I can't walk." I said. We took deep breath.

**Jessie's Pov~**

Since I had to make sure the don't get in a problem I hat to keep watching. I was sitting with mom and dad. "I am going to see how Anna is doing." said mom. I had to stope her so I got a quick idea.

"Her and Kate are talking so she wants no one for a whole hour." I said quickly. Mom glared. She was going anyways now what. "Mom and Kate went outside 20 minutes ago because I think they were giving her something to realest pain. They said no visting for a hour." I said.

"Moms and dads and brothers and sisters any visit any time. Shit. What is wrong with you?" She was heading over there. I ran but she was in the room. "WHERE THE SHIT ARE THEY? DAMMIT! QUICK!" She hissed a shout.

"OUTSIDE!" I screamed. Mom went outside and they were talking. Anna was sitting in a wheelchair. Mom was folding her arms.

**Ann's Pov~ **

"Kate you could have killed you sister. Are you doing this because she wanted to kill you and you want to kill her. No but or ifs and your going home with your father." Mom said making Kate go first and pulling me in there and Jessie following. They walked.

"Why is she out of her room?" A nurse asked. "She can't go outside for a week." Nurse said.

"Kate made her sister go out." said the mom. They pushed Anna in her room and did medical test to see if she was okay. The nurse was talking to mom and I don't know if Kate went with dad. Mom was okay then she came in my room. "Anna, you're okay." I nodded. "You will sometimes have problem breathing." Mom said getting up.

"Mom, Kate said she would give me back the liver if I needed it. If I needed it in 4 years do think she would give it?" I asked mom. She looked alarm Mom was speechless.

* * *

**Okay I want 1 reveiw.**

**I came up with this idea in class daydreaming.**

**So please reveiw.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 The remade chapter

**Pain **

**This is chapter 1 and sorry for those who like the other one but I want to make my story better. So hope you like this one better. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I lost. I had to give Kate my kidney no matter what. There was nothing I could do. Only Kate could do it. I couldn't defeat mom with asking my questions over and over. Kate had to defend herself now if she didn't want it. Normally I would give it to Kate but she said she didn't want it.

When she wakes up I will ask her if she wants the kidney and if she says yes I won't defend anymore. If she says no I will tell her about the court and I would try to defend myself but she would have to help me to make it happen.

I decided I would tell her in an hour when she would be awake. I went and sat by Jesse. "You should have told her Kate wanted to die. How could not defend yourself better?" He snapped at me when I ignore.

Our mom Sara came and sat by me. "Anna, you will be having surgery in two days. Get much rest as possible sweetie." She kisses me on the top of my head. She sits back for a while and rest.

I head back to my Kate's room. She is not awake. Why couldn't she be awake now? I need to ask her or tell her. If she says yes everything will work out. If she says no, nothing well works out because we will only have tow days.

About 2 hours later Kate is awake. I am nervous now. I keep my head down and she looks around then looks at me. "Did you win?" Her calm soothing voice heaved to me.

"No." I answer. Then she looks around.

"When are you having surgery?" She asked her one last question, maybe.

"Two days. "I sit up straight. Kate looks like se is going to cry but she doesn't. "Kate, I tried my best for you but I just couldn't win. Jesse was about to say you wanted to die but they took him out of court room." I began. She just grabs me kisses me on top of my head.

"I only said that I didn't want it because you shouldn't be taking care of me. I should be taking care of you." She says. "I won't let them hurt you." She says putting me in her arms. My eyes get watery and I start crying. "We will get through this." She says.

Kate lets me go and I lean back in the chair then we talk for hours till I have to go. I say good night to Kate and she does the same for me. Kisses me on the head again.

When I get home I go to sleep for surgery in case.

* * *

**I want one review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Just going to get this done **

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and headed downstairs. My mom was making breakfast. I sit down for breakfast. She puts it on the table. Jesse comes and sits down too. We grab the food and I scarf down my food.

"Jesse, are you coming with us to see Kate your sister." Mom asked. Jesse just gets in the passenger seat while I sit in the back. We drive there and it takes 15 minutes and 45 seconds to get there. That was just a guess. We got to the hospitable and I took my seat in the waiting room.

After a few minutes I went in Kate's room. She was awake. "Kate, if you want to die tell mom. You're the only one that can save yourself now." I say and she nods and kinda looks tired. I was tired but I watch my sister drift to sleep.

I could see she was dying. Her head was turning in some different color. It's making me think I want to give Kate my kidney. But she doesn't want it. I would try convincing mom for the last time then it is all Kate to tell mom if she doesn't believe me.

Mom was talking to one of the doctors. I stand by mom. "No, the apoiment is staying to give my daughter Kate Anna's kidney." Mom snapped at the doctor.

"You have so many choices instead of taking Anna's kidney. When she is 18 and moves out she won't be able to visit you often. Kate won't be dead and you will have her and your daughter Anna coming to visit a lot. Give Kate a random person's kidney." My mom looks at me again.

"I have two daughters and I have to love them equally. If I love Kate more Anna wouldn't have anything in her body. If I loved Anna more she would have every body part and she wouldn't do anything for her sister. But if I love them equally I would try to keep them both alive." Her mom said calm as possible. "Anna is waiting patiently to talk to me so I got to talk to her." She turns to me and the doctors walk away from me. "What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Mom, I don't want to make you mad." I say. "I am doing what Kate wants even know you think I am making this up." She still is looking at me. "If Kate was never sick I wouldn't be here right?" I asked. She nods yes. "You would have only had Jesse and Kate. What I am trying to say is that Kate wants to die. Plus if we do this I could die and happens if I get sick." I start crying like a idiot.

"Anna what the hell is making you think this?" She asked. "Don't answer because you will live and I am sure you are just making this up. If you are worried about pain your sister is living every day of pain no matter what. You have to be in pain sometimes. You got a lawyer because you didn't want to be in pain." Mom says and I cry more. "Just get some rest and I am going to sit in your sister's room."

She walks away and I sit by Jesse and put my head against his shoulder and cry more. "Get off me." He says and I do. "Stop crying, there is nothing more to cry about." That was the last conversation I had with him.


	4. Chapter 3

**May be a little OCC. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

About 1 hour later mom came out. Jesse went in. About a half hour later Jesse comes out and I go in. She smiles. "Hey sis. Did you work out?" Her soothing voice said.

"Mom thinks I am lying. She thinks I am doing it because I don't want to be in pain while you are in pain every day." I tell her. "You have to tell mom that next." I say. "I have to walk home because she might think I told you to and she will get mad because you know." Kate kisses me on the head I head out her room and towards an exit.

I was wearing no jacket. I had on a short sleeved shirt on with pants. It was raining outside. About halfway home I started to cough and my nose was getting runny It was freezing outside. Cars went zooming pass me so I took no notice to see if one was mom.

"Hello." A voice from the side of the road said. "Do you need a ride?" She asked.

It was a girl with brown hair and I hopped in the back seat having no idea who it was but I didn't know I just wanted to keep warm. "What's your name?" I asked so it wouldn't be a stranger anymore.

She was sitting in the front seat and there was a boy in the back. "My name is Leah and this is my son Brain. Isn't it cold to be walking?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." I answer. "I was waling home from the hospitable." I say truthfully.

"Why were you there?" She asked. "If you were visiting, what is wrong with them?" She asked.

"I was there with my sister Kate who goes in a lot and is there most of the time dying." I answer question number one. "My sister had leukemia. Leukemia is when you're with blood cells go higher than needed and you need bone marrow. She had been living longer because of me." I say.

"What is your name and what do you mean living longer because of you?" I looked around and see Brain just staring at me.

"My name is Anna and she been living for a while because I gave her the bone marrow and the needs and the cells. Now I am forced to give my sister my kidney tomorrow when she doesn't want it. She doesn't want it because she wants to die because she been thinking she should have been taking care of me." Leah nods.

Then we stop talking. I never told her my address. She was going to her home. I would call my mom to pick me up there. Then a car pulls in front of us and she slowed down. Then a car pulled in front of us again. When she saw no one in front of her she went the speed limit and then a car pulled in front of us and we crashed in to them. It caused me to hit my head hard on the seat and all windows to break.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was morning the next time I woke up. I was in a hospitable bed laying. I was in the hospitable my sister was in. Today was when I gave Kate my kidney. But I couldn't do it. My mom came in. "Anna why the hell would you go in someone's car? Why the damn reason would you walk home?" She asked. She was sobbing.

My eyes could see blur. Nothing really. I felt as if I barely knew anything. Last night all I remember was crashing and hitting my head against someone. Then a doctor came in. "Sara, in this accident caused her damage. There is 25% she can live. I will tell you. This happened to one of the doctors and her both daughters died. If she lives you can still give the kidney to Kate. But if she dies you can just give the Kate the kidney." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Anna needs her kidney to survive. Kate needs a kidney to survive. But Anna needs the kidney for one more month. Kate needs the kidney soon as ever. Who is going to keep the kidney?"

Mom started crying harder. Kate needs the kidney first. I needed it now. Let Kate have it because I always took care of Kate. She could have it. "Mom, kill me first and give Kate the kidney." But she left the room before anything could happen.

She was going to give Kate my kidney and then I get a stranger's kidney. Then someone came in. It was Campbell. "I heard about this. When you are better do you want to go to get ice cream?" He asked. "In a week." I nod yes. "I heard your mother saying you are giving Kate your kidney and you are getting a stranger's kidney. Isn't that unfair?" He asked and I didn't know.

* * *

**It is short. Next one will be short, **

**Next one after that is shortest **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been a week. I got to get out of that bed. I went to ice cream with Campbell. We got there. He got a strawberry shake while I got a cotton candy shake. "I asked you to come with me because I wanted to ask you why you wanted a lawyer." He asked.

"I wanted a lawyer because my sister Kate wanted to die and I was going to giver her that. I don't want to do that. I think Kate should live because I was only made on this world to give Kate what she needed to make her live. Not to make me live." He nodded. "But when I was riding in the car I thought something bad would happen because I wonder what the boy Brain was thinking. I bet he was thinking I was cute." Campbell smiles.

"You are really funny girl." He says. I drink the rest of my shake and throw the cup away while Campbell does the same.

"Do you ever think you're a mistake?" I asked.

"Yes because I heard my mom was drunk and had you know what is called sex." I nod. "Anna, I want to tell you aren't a mistake. You are a donor child." I nod and we both get in the car. I get in the passenger seat." We get back to the place where I was. I look around and see Brain in my room. I walk in.

"Hi." I softly say. "Are you oaky?" He nods and shoos me away.

* * *

**Weird right? **

**It is short because nothing was important. **

**The next one will be shortest chapter. It will be **

**The second to last chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shortest chapter**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The next I went with Campbell for lunch. We talked about normal stuff. We laughed like children and parents would for the truth. I had fun. I remember something hitting me hard and I don't know what.

* * *

**Shortest chapter ever.  
The last chapter is in Kate's Pov~ **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate's Pov~

When I found put night I was in terror. My sister was even in a worse car accident. The air bag hit her and her bran tumor wouldn't work right. Soon her heartbeat was fast but it slowed down and she died that night.

I didn't know till morning. Something made me feel alive and awake. I told mom I didn't want to live when I had the kidney. "So Anna wasn't lying. She wouldn't be dead." Mom would cry every time she hears the word Anna.

I heard someone say Anna everywhere. But I knew where Anna was. She was where I would go. She is always running through me. It makes me happy that I have my sister running in me from her kidney she gave me.

The last words she said to me were sweet. She wrote a note saying:

_Dear Kate, _

_You loved me so much, I loved you so much. You made me thinking every day. I am writing this the moment when I am dying. I am glad I am dying because when you didn't want to die I wanted you to live and me to die. I say this because I was only here on the world to save you, not to save me. Mom was right. I am in pain when only you are dead and when I am alive. You will always be with me because I am in your body working that kept you alive as I hope. _

_Love Anna. _

_

* * *

_

**I want one review. It will be edit in process. **

**When I get to it. I want on review **

**Telling me to edit because if I have no **

**Review telling me to edit I won't edit. **


End file.
